


birthday events

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Blood, Engagement, Human Wonwoo, M/M, Magic, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Witch Junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Junhui was meant to be married on his birthday. Meant to be.





	birthday events

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to the loml

Junhui remembered the day that Wonwoo died. It was his twenty first birthday, and he was still nothing but a human back then. He was a royal- not a king or a prince, but related to one. He had been sent down to work out trade with Junhuis parents, who often sent their harvested fruit and hand painted vases to other territories up north. Wonwoos family had heard about the little territory that was rich with sweet fruits and talented painters, and his uncle had sent him down to talk and work out a trading deal.

They weren't met to meet. Wonwoo was going to meet with Junhuis father, not with him. Junhui didn't handle things such as agreements with other territories and such, that was his fathers realm. Junhui stayed locked up in his room most of the time, crushing together roots and flowers, working on another new potion. He wanted to perfect them and make them into another thing that his parents could trade with. Their economy had flourished because of all the trading, there was more work and jobs than there ever was before.

Truly, Junhui had forgotten that there was someone coming to meet with his father, and he hadn't hesitated to burst through his office doors and tell him that he needed more lavender petals so that he could make another new patch of potions for the newborn twins that had born in down just a little over a week ago. His father had blinked up at him, and said, "Happy Birthday, Junhui."

Right. Junhui had forgotten that it was his birthday. But it didn't really matter to him, he had far more important things to do. He smiled and thanked his father, but before he could go on about the lavender petals, his father gestured across the table to the man that was sitting there, nursing a cup of black tea that Junhui had made a couple of days ago. "Junhui," his father said patiently. "This is Jeon Wonwoo, he comes from the north to speak with us about trading."

Junhui flushed underneath the gaze of the handsome man that was meeting with his father. He welcomed him to their home and they stared at one another, the mutual attraction obvious to anyone in the room.

Wonwoo stayed for dinner, and he stayed for another few days after that. When he left for home, it was with the promise that he would be back soon and would bring Junhui back another courting gift. He came back two months later, and in a few months, Wonwoo proposed and they were meant to be married.

Junhui was meant to take the immortality blessing from the high witch on his birthday, but he was going to be married instead. He was in love with a human, and he wanted to live and die with him. Junhui was assured that the elders understood and he was allowed to keep practicing witchcraft after his twenty second birthday even without accepting immortality.

Wonwoo had told him that they could get married on another day, but Junhui insisted. He wanted them to be married exactly a year after their first meeting and he insisted that it would make that day all the more special to him.

Not everyone was happy that they would be married.

Some believed that since Junhui was marrying into a family from the north that his parents would favor his people and not trade as much with other territories any more. His parents trading items- as well as his potions that had taken off in the last few months- had become very important parts of other groups trading system, and one group seemingly didnt want to risk losing it.

It was still early. The sun was just kissing the soft green lands, but Junhui didn't want to wait until the wedding hour to see Wonwoo. He had hurried from his parents home and crosses the stream to get to where Wonwoo was staying. The door had been slid open. Junhui would have thought it was odd any other day, but he remembers brushing it off and thinking that Wonwoo had been walking around, anxious about the incoming ceremony and not able to sleep well because of it.

They were still there, the killers. But it had already been done. Wonwoo was already in a pool of his own blood, life leaving his body as the two assassins talked to one another above his body. Their heads snapped up to see Junhui, and then they both ran from the room, jumping from the balcony and down into the river that started just a few yards down below. Junhui didn't care about them though. He ran to Wonwoo, and took him into his arms, cradling him with one arm and trying to put pressure on the gaping wound in his chest. But it was too late. Wonwoo was already gone. He didn't even get to see Junhui before he died, Junhui didn't even get to say goodbye to his love. His father found him there an hour later, sobbing, holding Wonwoo in his arms. His hands were drenched in Wonwoos blood, the bloody stains reaching all the way up to his elbows, and his clothes were covered and matted with blood.

Junhui did not get to marry his love on his birthday. Instead, he buried him.

...

Junhui wakes up in bed with a gasp, tears falling from his eyes as sat up in bed, his body shaking with sobs as he buried his head into his hands. Wonwoo, his Wonwoo, always so kind to him, so intelligent, so funny and loving and-

"Baby?"

And now, right next to him.

He whimpered as Wonwoo took him into his arms, tucking Junhui underneath his chin and pressing kisses against his forehead, nuzzling him against his temples and running his hands up and down his thighs to caress them.

"Its alright," Wonwoo whispered against his hair. "I'm here now, Junnie, I'm here."

Junhui let's out a broken wail and clings to him. Wonwoo held him until his body stopped shaking, cooing reassurances down at him, whispering comforts and words so loving it made his heart pound painfully.

On his next birthday, he had made the decision to become immortal.  It was not because he wanted to live forever, at the time, he hardly wanted to live at all, but someone told him that since he died in such a horrendous way, it was likely that Wonwoo would be given the chance to be reborn in the future.

Even if it was in another life, even if Wonwoo didn't love him in his new life, Junhui didn't care. He just wanted to see him again, wanted him to live a happy and long life.

Wonwoo wasn't just blessed with reincarnation, he was blessed with memories. He knew Junhui as soon as he saw him, moved to hold Junhui in his arms before Junhui had even taken his next breath.

That was two years ago now. He had been 220 when he met Wonwoo again, and he saw every moment as worth it. He would have waited another 200 years if it meant he got to see Wonwoo again.

Today was his 222nd birthday.

"Dont think of that today," Wonwoo said, sitting Junhui in his lap and holding him tightly to his chest. "The universe will never take us away from one another again, my love, please dont cry, I'm here." Junhui ran his fingers over Wonwoos chest, the once gaping wound nothing but a birth mark in this new life.

No other words were said between them that morning. They had all been said before, Junhui just wanted Wonwoo to hold him, and he wanted to hold him back, to feel his warmth. Those needs turned into another one, and Junhui laid on his back, pulling Wonwoo on top of him, and the room heard nothing else but cries and moans until early into the afternoon.

Junhui laid his head on top of Wonwoos chest a bit past one in the afternoon, his eyes closed as he listened to his loves steady and strong heartbeat. Wonwoo ran his fingers through his soft hair, kissing him on the top of his head as the two of them rested.

"Happy Birthday, by the way." Wonwoo said after a few moments of silence. "I know you don't really celebrate it, but..." he trailed off and Junhui leaned up, kissing him on his mouth once. "Thank you, Wonwoo." Junhui said softly. He meant to get up and take his shower, knowing that Wonwoo had plans for them in just a few short hours, but a hand on his wrist held him back.

"What is-" Junhui trailed off, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the silver band in Wonwoos hand.

"Do you want to give it another try?" Wonwoo asked him. "Maybe hope I don't die this time?"

Junhui flung himself into Wonwoos arms. He was sobbing again, but felt much better this time around.

"Let's not make it a year this time, though," Junhui said, taking a break in kissing Wonwoo all over the face. "Let's do it next week, or tomorrow or-"

"Whenever you want," Wonwoo said. He kisses Junhui on the wrist and slips the ring onto his finger, before pulling a giggling and crying Junhui down with him again.

Junhui would always love Wonwoo, no matter how many birthdays he had.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: lemonjunnie  
> tumblr: junhuui


End file.
